


Jungle Disaster

by Bookwormscififan



Series: Who Killed Markiplier Stories [2]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: The Detective had a newspaper clipping about a jungle incident in his office... what if Wil accidentally-on-purpose shot someone important?
Series: Who Killed Markiplier Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174694





	Jungle Disaster

He was as far from them as he allowed himself to be.

Rifle in hand, he wandered through the jungle.

He missed Celine. Heck, he even missed Damien.

Some time away was what he needed.

Time alone. Hunting. Solo.

But he needed a thrill.

So, he shot the first thing that moved, and rushed to find it.

“It” turned out to be a “him”.

A man, dressed like an explorer, lay on the ground. He held his hands against the gunshot wound in his leg.

“What do you think you’re doing? Shooting innocent men?” He yelled, startling Wil.

Holding his rifle steady, the colonel stared at the explorer.

“i thought I was alone here. I needed a thrill, I-”

“Even so, you don’t just shoot things because they move! You wait, see what it is, then you shoot!” he stared down the barrel of the gun still pointed at him.

“Get that thing away from me,” he reached out to move the gun, initiating a battle between the two. 

Wil refused to let the weapon go, fingers creeping closer and closer to the trigger.

The gunshot rang through the jungle.

He backed away slowly, grip loosening on his gun.

Wil rushed away, leaving the explorer alone with his wound.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Sorry to any Illinois stans, this was mostly based on a tumblr post. If you liked this, please remember to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
